


nothing's that sweet (the taste)

by kimah (orphan_account)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Pining Adora (She-Ra), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lip gloss kisses!!!!, soft...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kimah
Summary: Glimmer is wearing something on her lips.





	nothing's that sweet (the taste)

**Author's Note:**

> everybody say thank you she-ra
> 
> title: strawberry kisses - olivia herdt  
> honorable glimmadora song: falling for you - peachy!

Glimmer is wearing something on her lips.

Adora comes to the realization much later than intended. See, it’s just that Adora doesn’t have the easiest time paying attention to things. Not for very long. 

To put in perspective, she’d just been briefed for a mission by Queen Angella. Nothing too serious--just a simple “turn into She-Ra and rescue the villagers” type of thing. Truthfully, she enjoys those the most. There’s nothing like the relief she feels from every innocent life saved from a horde squadron. 

“Adora? Are you okay?” Speak of the angel and she shall appear. Glimmer’s soft voice snaps the girl out of her own head, infuriatingly plump lips caught between her teeth in worry.

“Uh,” she begins stupidly. It takes everything in her to drag her gaze away from the shine of her mouth--a pretty berry colour. Briefly, Adora wonders if they taste like that fruit Bow made her try at the Princess Prom. “What were we talking about again?” She rubs the back of her neck, sheepish.

Glimmer rolls her eyes, though it’s devoid of any malice. “I was _saying_ that Bow finished your shield upgrade!”

Adora beams, giving into the temptation to let out a squeal of excitement. She’d been waiting patiently for Bow to get around to tinkering with her weapons, and finally they’d come to the compromise earlier in the week that her shield be strengthened. 

Glimmer claps her hands together. “Now, just hold onto me and I’ll take you to Bow before we head out.”

Hold on? To Glimmer? Oh no. This might be a _teensy_ bit problematic. 

Adora swallows down her nerves. She’s She-Ra, for The First One’s sake! If she can turn into a tall, glowing lady with a sword and cut down waves upon waves of horde soldiers, she can touch a pretty girl for a while.

_Not just any pretty girl, Adora. A pretty girl that also just happens to be your crush._

_Oh, buzz off, brain._

“Adora? Are you sure you’re okay?” There’s something in Glimmer’s tone that makes her gut twist. She never wants to hear it again.

“No, I’m fine. Just thinking a lot today,” Adora says. With a hum, she grabs hold of Glimmer’s shoulder as gentle as she can--barely withstands the need to inhale her scent, floral and warm, and bury her face in her chest and never come out. Barely.

“If you’re sure.” 

Glimmer snaps her fingers, and then they’re gone.

 

Bow, the predictable boy that he is, greets his best friends with an immediate hug. It should go without saying that Adora is still kind of getting used to those. It’s not exactly easy growing up in a place called _The Fright Zone_ with only few to keep her company--one of which whom abused and neglected her for her entire life. Nevertheless, the blonde squeezes her friend back, warmth overflowing in the cavern of her chest.

“Check it out, Adora! You like?” 

She does like. She likes a lot.

The shield looks the same as usual, etched with First One’s tech. However, the runestone engraved inside the flawless gold glows a beautiful bright blue when she touches it. It starts to vibrate, and Adora barely manages to hold onto the thing before it’s being encased by a thick layer of frosty ice. _Cool._

“Amazing, Bow!” Glimmer says, clapping her hands together excitedly. It’s too cute for her heart to handle.

Adora nods vigorously, though. “You did this all by yourself?”

“I had a _little_ help from Frosta.”

The girl pulls her friend in for another hug, but not before deactivating the runestone. That would’ve been a disaster. “Thank you, Bow.”

After they pull away, Bow turns to Glimmer with an indiscreet smirk, one brow raised. “Got someone to impress, Glimmer?”

The aforementioned turns a fascinating shade of pink. “Wh-what? What makes you say that?!”

“ _You_ only dress up whenever you want someone to see it,” Bow harrumphs. 

“N-no!” Glimmer stomps her foot, crossing her arms. She’s pouting. It’s the cutest thing Adora’s ever seen (something the latter seems to be saying in Glimmer’s presence a lot lately). “What if I just wanna look nice, _Bow?_ Ugh, whatever. Let’s just go already.”

Bow grins at Adora.

 

Like Adora said, it was supposed to be any easy mission. A get-in and get-out sort of thing. It does not, however, go the way she’d expected. 

It starts with the village chief. He’s a small, turtle-like elder with a long, grey beard and beady eyes. Adora practically towers over him. Now, the guy doesn’t seemed to be all that...interested in the whole She-Ra thing. In fact, the girl is sure he doesn’t even believe she _exists._ Well, that’s just no big deal. Adora will have to show him.

Adora does not get to show him. Before she can call on her sword, they’re being intercepted from all sides by an entire fleet of horde soldiers. At the helm is an unfamiliar Force Captain, though Adora doesn’t really care for schematics. 

Swift Wind emits a fierce whinny, charging into the battle with all the grace of a rainbow unicorn. The blonde doesn’t doubt her companion, though. He’s quite the fighter.

_“For the honor of Grayskull!”_

There’s something so immensely satisfying about transforming in front of the horde. She can feel the way they tremble.

As usual, everything erupts in She-Ra’s path. Soldiers either go flying, or flee. Well, not if Adora cuts them down in her wake first.

Her sword clashes with javelins and gunshots. A bullet whizzes just past her ear, grazing the pale of her cheek. Adora huffs. Blocks and parrys.

 _“Adora!”_ Bow shouts, and he sounds utterly desperate. Terrified. Something’s wrong. Neither Bow nor Glimmer usually call on She-Ra during battle unless they absolutely need to, for they’re both extremely strong in their own ways and capable of taking down the Horde. With strength Adora didn’t know she possessed, she sends a whole squadron of soldiers into the air, a cry of distress erupting from her throat. 

She runs faster than she’s ever run before, pulse beating loud in her ears. Adrenaline swallows her heart. 

The girl finds Bow hidden behind a large chunk of rock with Swift Wind whimpering helplessly beside him. The archer turns to look at his best friend with fear in his eyes. “It’s Glimmer.”

_It’s Glimmer._

_It’s Glimmer._

_It’s Glimmer._

Bow swallows the misery crawling up his throat, breathless. “That new Force Captain has her. She’s too weak to teleport. Please hurry!”

Adora sees red. Nobody, not even Bow, will know Glimmer like she does. Not Hordak, not Shadow Weaver, and not Catra. Certainly not this rookie Force Captain. They won’t know how she bites her lip when she laughs, nor the way she loves her mother with everything in her. They _especially_ won’t know that Glimmer is She-Ra’s greatest weakness. Never. 

She spots Glimmer in a heartbeat when she makes it onto the battlefield. It’s not hard. She’s crying and grunting and there’s tears in her eyes as she holds off an entire squadron. 

With the sort of rage Adora’s never felt in her life, she screams a warning, and then she’s on the Force Captain, spitting with anger, long hair in her face as she _erupts._

Adora activates the runestone in her shield, and iron meets ice. The Force Captain grunts--tries again. Oh, they’ve certainly never met her, then. 

Glimmer clings to the blonde’s back, shaking hard. Adora wants to reassure her, tell her that it’s okay. It’s almost over.

Adora disarms the Force Captain with the rage of a woman consumed by desperation. She points the hilt of her sword at their throat, clenched fist shaking. 

“Go,” she demands. Her voice doesn’t even sound familiar to her. It’s far too booming and much too raspy. “Leave this place or I will kill you where you stand.” 

The soldiers get the hint. They scuttle into their tanks or run away screaming. Good. So much for that horde brevity.

“Adora,” Glimmer mutters. She sounds and looks so small. The girl’s heart squeezes. “You saved me,” she smiles, sounding so relieved. Adora clutches her tight into her grasp and breathes her in.

“Nobody will ever hurt you when I’m around, Glimmer,” she whispers. Like it’s a secret between the two of them. No one has to know. No one _will_ know.

Bow and Swift Wind emerge from their hiding spot in the nick of time. Swift Wind is talking rapidly, sounding much like Queen Angella when she’s rambling about Glimmer. Bow has tears streaming down his face, but he lets out a loud _whoop_ of victory. “We did it! Go She-Ra!” 

They’re safe. _Glimmer_ is safe.

 

When they get back to Bright Moon, there’s a lot to be done. So much so that Adora hardly has time to check in with Glimmer and ensure she’s truly okay. The Princess had gone to recharge due to Queen Angella’s fussing a while ago, though. Adora hopes she comes back soon.

Bow and Adora are in Glimmer’s room. It feels... _different_ without her. It’s like she makes every place she goes come alive under her touch. Bow snores into Adora’s ear.

The door creaks open hesitantly, warm eyes peering into the room. Glimmer shuts it behind her.

She’s beautiful. She’s always beautiful, even with a long scratch on her cheek and bandages wrapped around her hand stained with blood. Adora’s heart is in her throat.

Glimmer runs into her embrace, jumping up into the blonde’s arms and wrapping her little legs around her waist. Adora spins them around, mouthing at her soft hair. It smells like peaches. 

“Thank you, Adora,” Glimmer says, voice low in Adora’s ear. The latter can feel the blush spreading down her neck. She probably looks like a lobster. That’s what those things are called, right?

Adora finally sets her friend down on the cushion overlooking her window, plopping down beside her. She bumps her shoulder with Glimmer’s, receiving a rewarding giggle. 

“Gosh, I was so scared,” she sighs, body slumping. “You looked so cool, Adora! I didn’t know She-Ra could be that mad.” 

_There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Glimmer._

“Me neither.”

Glimmer hums a soft, concerned noise, reaching absentmindedly into the pocket of her shorts to pull out a coloured tube. 

“What’s that?” Adora asks.

“Oh! It’s lip gloss,” she smiles, lathering the sheen onto her pretty mouth. Glimmer rubs her lips together like she knows she’s killing Adora internally. “It tastes good! Wanna try?” 

“Me? I-I don’t think so, Glimmer…” 

“Oh, it’ll be fine! Here,” the girl hums, scooching impossibly closer to her friend. She faces Adora without a word. Glimmer rises onto her haunches and, before Adora can even process anything, leans in to press her lips to the corner of Adora’s mouth. _Oh._

Adora has never kissed anyone. She’s heard about it, and even read about it in a book Shadow Weaver gave her when she was fourteen. The blonde doesn’t want to count the time she kissed Catra on the back of the hand to ease her booboo. 

Embarrassment surges through Adora, though she picks up the pace--cups Glimmer’s face in her hands and slots their lips together. Glimmer grins at that, mouth moving so soft and gentle with Adora’s she feels like she could melt. She holds onto tight as she sighs into the kiss. Her skin is so smooth, mouth so wet and perfectly glossy. She tastes like berries.

Adora reluctantly breaks apart from Glimmer’s embrace with a huff, resting their foreheads together. Adora’s lips are sticky from Glimmer’s gloss--she presses another peck to the latter’s mouth. She opens her eyes, blue eyes meeting with pools of brown she could just melt into and never come out.

“It does taste good,” Adora marvels.

“Do you--I like you, Adora,” Glimmer finally says after a brief moment of silence in which the two merely basked in each other, breathing as one. “D-do you like me?”

“Are you _kidding?_ I haven’t stopped staring at your lips all day. When I saw that Force Captain on you, I was so angry. Angrier than I think I’ve ever been. I like you too, Glimmer.” 

Glimmer huffs a sigh of relief, hues twinkling. She leans into Adora’s grasp, hot breath fanning across her ear. “I wore lip gloss for you,” she whispers.

Adora wakes Bow up with her embarrassed yelling.

**Author's Note:**

> http://jewishbow.tumblr.com  
> feedback is appreciated


End file.
